Duets
by lookaroundyouandsmile
Summary: What happened with Sam and Quinn during the episode  Duets , with Quinn's point of view. Fabrevans one-shot.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! So this is basically a story (one-shot) about Quinn's thoughts during the episodes «Duets». (So it is obviously all about Sam...) I just had the idea and thought it would be cool to write a fanfiction. :) I'm not completely satisfied of it, but I didn't know how to make it better, so...Here it is!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee, its characters, the episode «Duets» nor the dialogues in it. Okay? :)

* * *

><p>We were in Glee club, in second period. Mr. Schue had just told us that Puck was in Juvie; depressing. I mean, as if we needed further embarrassment and humiliation... Honestly, when Mr. Shue told us we were going to have a new member, of course I was relieved someone would replace Puck, but I really just thought that that person was quite naive, not to say stupid. I mean, who would actually dare to be in Glee club? It would just literally put you on the bottom of the high school social pyramid. (Yeah, I know I'm in the Glee club too, but that's another story...) But then he came in. As I laid my eyes on his face, followed by the rest of his body, (no, <em>wait<em>, I didn't mean it _that_ way...), although I still thought there had to be something wrong with him, I had to admit the guy was cute. _Real_ cute. Blond, green eyes, and, well, fairly shaped. ...Hum, _yeah. Really cute_. However, when he introduced himself,  
>(«- Hey guys, I'm Sam. Sam I am. And I don't like green eggs and ham.»), the whole «He's cute» thing was gone. Well, a little part of it anyway. I mean, I had to agree when Santana said: - Wow. He has no game. » Seriously,I had never seen so much dorkiness in one phrase before. <em>Ever<em>.

*.*.*.*.*

The second time I met him, we were in the hallways. It was after school, so the halls were pretty empty. I saw Sam coming out of the boys locker room, his hair still damp. Which means I also saw Karofsky and Azimio throwing red slushie all over his face, and well, all over his shirt too, actually.  
>Seeing him, and the reaction that followed the slushie facial... I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of empathy; I mean, he was <em>new<em>, and being slushied (double-slushied, even) for the first time had to be a shock. For him _and_ his self-esteem. I had a flash-back of _my_ first time, flinched, and decided to help. _I _would've liked someone to help _me_ when _I _got slushied for the first time. And it wasn't like I could just leave him there; He looked so..._helpless_... So I brought him to the girl's bathroom to help him out.

*.*.*.*.*

As I opened the tap so he could wash his face, I finally spoke, (no, we hadn't yet talked,) trying to make him feel at least a _little_ better with a little bit of genuine kindness.

- The blueberry flavour is the _worst_. Especially if it gets down your pants...it looked like a creature from Avatar down there when _I_ got slushied, I said, as I removed the remains of slushie on his cheek with my red towel.

- I watched Avatar like six times!

...I really had nothing to say to that.

- Oh. Anyway, you'll get used to it, I said, smiling.

- Wait, you're the head cheerleader. Why do you even bother? I mean, you don't need _Glee club._

Now that I think of it, coming from someone else, that question probably would've bothered me. Annoyed, even. But it felt...okay, with him. Being honest.  
>I was fine with him asking me that. His question...The way he said it, it was innocent. He was simply wondering. And so even though I didn't really like talking about it, I answered honestly, while gently replacing his hair:<p>

- I like to sing, and, the fact is, those guys weren't really cool to me last year when I wasn't on top. What's the point of being popular when you can't do what you want?

And as I thought we were having a moment there, he said, smiling:

- «Lor Menari.»

_Uh...what?_, I thought, confused.

- It means you have pretty eyes, he answered to my silent question.

...Though I still didn't understand.

- It's Na'vi...the Avatar language, he said again, this cute little smile on his face. «Lor Menari.»

And _then_ I realized what he meant.

_Oh! ...oh. Yeah. He's a dork, alright.  
>...A cute dork, though...<em>

_*.*.*.*.*_

At Glee, during Santana and Mercedes' duet, Sam changed chairs and sat beside me, (probably to get a better look at the girls.)But I only noticed when the performance actually ended and we both exchanged a look. It was a simple «Yeah, they're good, alright» look, but it was weird how I already felt comfortable with him. That's why when he said he wanted us to be duet partners after Kurt «set him free», I didn't turn him down immediately, but let him explain himself in the Astronomy classroom.

*.*.*.*.*

-I love astronomy. Something about, all this space makes my problem seem kinda small.  
>...That one's Venus., he said, pointing to the little red Styrofoam ball suspended to the ceiling. Planet of <em>looove<em>.

- It's actually Mars, I corrected him. Planet of war.

- ...Which one are we on?

Though I perfectly knew he was trying to flirt with me (in a cute way, I may add), I didn't lead him on and replied: «- Earth. And why don't you come back to it, and tell me about duets. Tell me, why I should be singing with you?» Deep down, I was genuinely wondering about it.

- Okay, he immediately replied. Well, we'll start with the choreography. Singing will be easy, so I'll start, playing..., he said, strumming some chords, spinning, and then looking at me with that cute and playful smile of his.

- I couldn't suppress a smile at his sight... I just couldn't hold on to my «I don't care» look. Not with him.

- Now get behind me, he said, still smiling.

Well, I wasn't sure about _that_.

He repeated, convincingly: - Get behind me.  
>And so I hesitantly went.<p>

- Good. Now grab my hips...

I couldn't hold back a chuckle there. He was ridiculous...and cute.

- ...And start swaying.

_Oh dear, _I thought. _Well, _at least_ he's not like any other guys I've met..._

- Now here's the cool part, he continued. Give me your hand.

That's when the atmosphere turned from playful to... hum... let's just say, more...close.

- Do you know how to play?, he asked.

- ...No, I replied.

- Well, it's easy. You put your finger there, just like that..., he said, while gently putting my fingers on the right strings. Now do it fast, back and forth...There you go.

Suddenly, we we're getting closer, (and my hand was still on his hips,) yet, it still didn't feel uncomfortable... Then, our eyes met. Gosh, he had beautiful eyes. Gorgeous, green eyes...  
>And I saw them getting closer and closer...<p>

In my head, there was a rush of thoughts; «I'm letting him in...I'm falling for it...Falling for _him...»_

But as we were inches apart, somewhat of an alarm came on, raising back the protections I usually kept around my heart (which Sam (almost) made me forget).

- No, I firmly said. No, I can't do this. This year is about me, and don't say that I'm selfish because you have no idea of _how much_ I have given.

He tried to apologize, but I just continued.

- I've been by this path before. I know this feeling, l – lo – like I need you...  
><em>Gosh, that was close.<em>

- Duets don't work for me. I don't need you.  
>I was slightly starting to panic. I couldn't let him in. No matter how I wanted to, I just couldn't. I really had been through that path before, and it had hurt. A lot. I couldn't go back there again. And so I babbled on excuses.<p>

- What I _need_, is to find a way to keep Santana off my heels. What I _need_, is to find a way to torture Rachel...and I need to start learning, to ignore, people.

By then, I felt like I was going to let a couple of tears fall. My voice was cracking.

- I'm sorry, I shouldn't, I shouldn't have tried that, Sam finally managed to apologize.

As he said that, I tried to get back to my old self. Ice-Queen-Quinn. Nothing-can-shatter-me-Quinn.

_- I'm_ sorry, I replied. I made a mistake, and, umh..._I don't want to sing with you,_ I said, looking in his eyes for a last time before walking away.

As I passed through the door, my attempt of getting back to my old self failed. The tears that I had been holding back fell down as I tried to get to my next class as fast as I could.  
>I just couldn't let him in...No matter how cute (or charming) he was, I just couldn't.<p>

*.*.*.*.*

In free period, _Rachel Berry_ came to see me in the girl's bathroom. I was rearranging my makeup when she just...appeared...and said:

- Hey Quinn, can we talk?

I usually just try to ignore her all the time because what she says is never interesting, not to say annoying. But I still boringly responded:

- What do you wanna talk about?

- About Sam. I heard you backed out of doing a duet with him?

As she mentioned Sam, I flinched inwardly, but kept putting my makeup on a poker face.

- Look, I understand that your reputation is important to you, but wouldn't you do whatever it takes to be on the top of the proverbial pyramid in every aspect of your life?, she said, with her irritating voice.

- Singing with Sam won't change that, I said.

And I believed it. I had promised myself that this year was going to be about me, and no one (not even a certain cute, blond guy) was going to change that.

- But winning the competition will!, Rachel added.

Since I had finished putting my makeup (and had gotten to the point where I wasn't able to stand Rachel's voice anymore), I just headed to the exit. But when Rachel said: «...and partnering with Sam is really your only shot at it!», I stopped and slowly turned around. I actually considered what she just said and asked:

- What's your angle?

- Angle?, she tried innocently to ask.

- What's your angle. Me winning means you losing and you'll make whatever it takes to make sure _that_ doesn't happen so _what's_ in it for you, I asked coldly.

I was tired of playing games.

- Okay, I agree, she answered. You're probably not gonna beat Finn and I (I rolled my eyes), but I just, thought, that as the team captain, it would be good for the team to have some good healthy competition for second place.

As she finished saying that, I actually considered singing with Sam. And finally decided that I would sing with him. Though I wasn't sure if it was because of Rachel's reason (because really, it didn't make that much sense...) or because I actually _wanted_ to sing with Sam. ...No. I didn't want to sing with him. I _couldn't _want to sing with him. I was doing it for the team. Really.

*.*.*.*.*

As the bell rang, announcing that it was time to get to our next class, I heard Sam's voice coming from behind me.

- Hey. Listen, I was totally out of line with you. Promise it won't happen again, though...you may have to wear sunglasses whenever we're together...

I processed what he had said, smiled inwardly at his remark and swiftly answered:

- Good, because we're gonna have to spend a lot of time together practising if we're gonna win that dinner at Breadstix.

And throwing a last glance at him, I headed myself for my next class, Sam close behind.

*.*.*.*.*

In Glee club, after Rachel and Finn's duet, where I _literally_ wanted to _punch_ both of them, (_seriously_, I have no idea how _that_ happened...) it was Sam and I's turn to sing our duet.

I was a little nervous. (Though I wasn't sure if it was because it had been awhile since I'd sung in front of the Glee club, or because I was going to sing with Sam...Maybe a mix of both?)  
>As Sam put his guitar strap around his shoulder and gave me a look, he said to the rest of the Glee club:<p>

- Okay, I just wanna say, I'm really excited, and, that, I couldn't have asked for a better partner.

He shot me a glance, making me smile.  
>And so I positioned my fingers on the right strings (while placing my other hand on Sam's shoulder) and he started to play.<p>

We started singing, frequently shooting each other glances, and smiling.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying..._

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

During the several times we had practised our duet, we kind of...got closer, I guess. It was weird how I liked the way he made me feel when I was with him. I don't know...It felt..._good._

So when it was time to sing the chorus and to face the rest of the Glee club, my nervousness was gone. I was singing. Furthermore, I was singing with _Sam_.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

Then it was time to face each other again. And it was like we were completely alone, simply singing to each other. We kept looking at each other, and I couldn't suppress numerous timid smiles._  
><em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>

The song then suddenly ended, and it was as if the spell had ended; I came back to myself.

I mean, I liked it, the way he made me feel. But I couldn't let myself fall for this guy...  
>That's why I reluctantly withdrew my hand from his when the last note of the song rang.<p>

*.*.*.*.*

The next day, in Glee club, it was voting time. I voted for Sam and I; I didn't know what I was going to do if I had to go eat dinner with _Sam,_ but I _wanted_ that dinner at Breadstix.

- And the winner is..., Mr Schue said, building the tension...

I shot a rapid glimpse at Sam, eager to know who had won the dinner for two.

-...by two votes...Sam and Quinn!

I smiled; we won!  
>As I joined Sam to receive our gift certificate, I whispered to him, smiling:<p>

- This is _so_ not a date...

*.*.*.*.*

We were at Breadstix, and to be honest, it was kind of boring.

- You know, I hear they don't even make these fresh. They fly them in frozen from some factory in Dominican Republic, I said, trying to make somewhat of a conversation.

- I once caught some pretty sweet waves down in the Dominican._ Hey hey, hey_, he replied.

- ...

- Come on! It's my Matthew McConaughey impression—_come on_, he continued.

Well, he _surely_ wasn't like any other guy I had met.

- Does that work on the girls where you're from? The impressions, the bad joke, _the... na'vi_?, I asked.

- Uh, I, I don't know. I went to an all-boys boarding school.

I smiled, mentally matching all the pieces of the puzzle together.

- Makes sense, I answered.

- It must be hard, he suddenly said. When I think of...If I went through what you went through last year, I would've...transferred to a school on the moon or something out of embarrassment.

...I wasn't sure what he was trying to say, there.

- ...Okay, that didn't come out right. I mean, you're really brave to come back like you have. I dont' judge you or anything.

I looked at him, not believing what he was saying. No one had ever said that to me. Ever. And this was a _guy_. And he _didn't judge me_.

- ..I, know what it's like to have a...secret that you're ashamed of, he continued.

And suddenly, I thought I knew what was going on. _Why_ he was so understanding...

- Oohh...crap. So you...So you _are_ gay?, I asked, astonished.

An amused smile appeared on his face, before he replied:

- ...What? No, not at all. When I found out I was moving here, I wanted to seem cool, you know. I figured if I looked like Swayze, and play Break, everyone would think I'm a surfer or something...

I let out a chuckle, laughing at his cute dorkiness. He _wasn't_ gay. He was _straight_. And he _didn't judge me_; he had told me himself. I couldn't believe it. However, in spite of my realizations, I was partially curious of what his «secret» was.

- ...I didn't think very clearly, he continued. _..._I put lemon juice in my hair, he finally let out.

I let out a laugh.

- I would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Kurt. _Sixth sense..._

I became serious once again, admitting the truth:

- ...I think it looks cute.

- ...Really?, he said, hardly suppressing a smile, before laughing along with me.

I then took the gift certificate and put them in my purse.

- What are you doing?, he asked.

- We're not using that, I answered. You're paying.

- Why...?, he asked again.

- Because a gentleman always pays on the first date...

I could feel myself falling for this guy. He was funny, he was cute. He wasn't like any other guys. Heck, he wasn't like any other people! He didn't judge me. He was _really_ dorky, but somehow managed to be awfully cute. And I liked how I got lost in his deep, green eyes. How I knew I didn't have to put up any walls with him. How I knew I could be myself. Simply how I felt when I was with him. And so I thought: _maybe it's okay to fall once in awhile._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And _voilà_! Any impressions? Please review! It's my second fanfic, and I would really love to have others opinion (whether it's good or bad). Oh well, thank you so much for taking the time to read this!:)_  
><em>


End file.
